Current wireless remote control units for consumer electronic equipment, such as stereo equipment, television receivers, DVD and/or blu-ray equipment, and cable or satellite receiver boxes, oftentimes operate by transmitting an infrared (IR) light signal, or other suitable signal, representing a coded command modulated on a modulating signal, from the remote control unit to the consumer electronic equipment. This modulated IR light signal is received by an IR receiver in the consumer electronic equipment, demodulated, decoded, and the appropriate action taken. IR remote control units are generally line-of-sight devices, meaning that any consumer electronic equipment which is in a shadow with respect to the IR light generated by the remote control unit will not be able to receive the IR light signal and respond to the command.
Currently, however, consumer electronic equipment is oftentimes placed inside a piece of furniture, such as shelving, cabinetry, walls, etc. and more specifically, the equipment is oftentimes placed behind a solid door to hide the object from the room for aesthetic purposes. For example, a television, cable box, satellite receiver, etc., may be placed in a home entertainment cabinet in such a manner that the cable box, satellite receiver, blu-ray player, etc. are placed behind a solid door, etc, such that the IR light generated by remote control units cannot penetrate through the obstacle such that the hidden or remotely located equipment may not be receive the IR light signal in sufficient intensity to be controlled.
To provide the capability of controlling consumer electronic equipment within cabinets, IR repeaters have been developed. An IR repeater typically includes an IR receiver section located where it can receive the coded modulated IR signal generated by the remote control unit. For example, it may be located on the outside of an entertainment unit or in the room in which the remote control unit is being used. The IR receiver section is typically connected to an IR transmitter section located where the consumer electronic equipment, which is to be controlled, can receive the IR transmitter signal. For example, the IR transmitter section is typically located inside of the entertainment unit in which the consumer electronic equipment is located. The IR transmitter section includes an IR light emitter which is placed so that the emitted IR light impinges on the IR receiver in the consumer electronic equipment to be controlled. More specifically, the IR light emitter is usually placed directly adjacent to the IR receiver in the consumer electronic equipment. The IR receiver section of the IR repeater detects the coded IR light signals produced by the remote control unit and transmits them to the IR transmitter section, usually via a wire. Usually, the IR transmitter section generates an IR light signal which is identical to the IR light signal received by the IR receiver section. The consumer electronic equipment then receives this IR light signal from the IR transmitter section, and performs the desired function as if receiving the command directly from the remote.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,664 describes an IR repeater including a receiver section for receiving an IR light signal representing a coded command modulated by a modulating signal, and for detecting the coded signal. An oscillator generates a transmitter modulating signal, and a transmitter section, coupled to the receiver section and the oscillator, generates an IR light signal representing the detected coded command modulated by the transmitter modulating signal.
While IR repeaters may be known in the art, mounting and/or locating IR repeater components typically requires a consumer to physically attach at least a portion of the repeater to certain surfaces. For example, a typical IR repeater installation may require the mounting of the IR receiver portion on a wall and/or flat surface, such as the entertainment cabinet, such that the IR receiver is within sight of the remote control. The consumer must also typically mount the IR transmitter within sight of the electronic equipment, such as inside the cabinetry containing the electronic equipment, and also hide and/or locate the wires extending between the IR receiver and the IR transmitter. This installation may scar and/or damage the mounting surfaces, and may be complicated for some consumers.
Therefore, there is a demonstrated need for an IR repeater that is easy to mount and/or locate such that an IR signal may be easily transmitted behind an obstacle such as a solid door.